Hiding My Heart
by agus87
Summary: What happen in episode 2 from Deacon and Rayna singing together to Rayna leaving Deacon's car? One shot


_**"So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away…**_

_**I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away…"**_

They were singing... Together… At The Bluebird… For the first time in, like, 14 years... And it was as if nothing had changed. They were looking at each other, as if they were the only two people in that bar, they were pouring their hearts out at each other.

But things had change, she is married. And he is still waiting for her. He still loves her. And this was his opportunity to show her, that even if Juliette Barnes was offering him everything, he was there with her, singing to her; with her. Trying to save her career and trying to show her how much he loves her.

And, even if she couldn't admitted to herself, much less to anyone else; she was there for him. Showing him, that she support him. That singing with him actually meant something for her. And for a moment she forgot about Teddy and just focused on been Deacon's Rayna. So she came up that stage, and didn't refuse to sing that particular song. A song that meant the world for them, a song that would bring back tons of memories to both of them, and she was feeling weak and couldn't say no when he whisper in her ear the name of the song.

They sang to each other and when the song ended, they looked at each other and they saw love in the other's eyes. So, she didn't even flinch when he grabbed her hand at the end, in fact she looked down at their joined hands, and felt like she was home. She felt happiness and most of all, love; unconditional love.

He was still holding her hand when he talked to the small audience. "Thank you so much for being here", he looked at her and said "Thank you Ray". That was the moment she completely forgot about everything and decided that she was going to stay there; at The Bluebird with Deacon. And he forgot about Juliette and the guitar, and focused on holding Rayna's hand.

He helped her down of the stage and said, "Can you have a drink with me? Just one." She couldn't say no, "Sure, let's have a drink. We haven't done that in ages." And so they wonder to one of the tables at the back of the bar, he pulled a chair for her and that was the moment that she realized that he hadn't let go of her hand the whole way from the stage to the table. But she didn't mind, in fact she enjoy it. His hands had always been the perfect mash between soft and rough. And she love those hands, they knew every part of her body, where and how to touch her, they were amazing.

She suddenly felt eyes on her, not just Deacon's eyes. That was because his niece was there asking what they were going to have. "The same thing as Deacon" was her response. And, Scarlett smile to them and left.

"So… you are here" was all that Deacon could say at the moment. He just couldn't believe that she was there and that she had just sang with him. He was thrilled.

"So… I'm here" and she laughed. She just was unavailable to take her eyes off of him. "It felt really good to be up there, you know? Thanks for letting me do it."

"For you, darling, everything. I just saw you there and… It was like I needed you beside me." And again he took her hand in his. He felt the happiest man in the world when she didn´t pull away.

The drinks came and they just sat there, holding hands under the table, as if the last 14 years hadn't passed. They talk about her music, and ideas for that tour that Watty had suggested. Right now, it seems like the best idea in the whole wide world. And they were both up for it. So, she took a notebook out of her purse and a pen and started writing ideas, about the stage and lights, and they started thinking about old songs. Old love songs.

They were talking about the time they wrote "Hiding My Heart" and she blushed when she remembered how they had ended; both naked, she on top of his kitchen counter, her head on his shoulder after making love and he had peppered her face with soft little kisses for what felt like forever. At this memory, she ducked her head to hide her redden face from him, and he just couldn't resist himself, he reached for her hair to tucked it behind her ear and he left his hand against her face, and she turn really slowly and kissed the palm of his hand. They just stared at each other, after all this years, the love was there. It was so overwhelming.

He took his hand away and couldn't resisted the urge that was in him and stroked her cheek with his fingers so soft, that she thought she was imagining it. But, he was there looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

All he could think about was that he wanted so bad to kiss her and to make sweet love to her. He was thinking how her lips would feel against his, how her hands would travel through his body and his hair while he would kiss every inch of her skin, leaving every bit untouched. And she would whisper his name ever so softly.

He just couldn't wait, so he looked at her "Ray… Come with me…" He stood up and offered his hand to her, and once again she couldn't say no. "Ok, babe… Let's go…" And so they did.

He led them through the tables to the door outside, all the way holding her hand. When they were outside, he turned around and took her in his arms and hugged her to him. All she did was close her eyes and let his smell fill her senses. It had been such a long time since they had hugged like this. Her whole body was against him, and it felt perfect. He inhaled her perfume and took the next step. He broke their embrace and led her to his truck. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in. He moved up to his side and shut his door.

They looked at each other; he leaned towards her and left a light kiss on the tip of her nose. She immediately close her eyes, it felt really good. He took her face on his hands and kissed every inch of her face. He was about to kissed her lips when her phone rang inside her purse. And it was as if the spell was broken. She took it out of her purse, it read "HOME". She didn't take the call, but both sat there, still. With their eyes to the front of the car and she remember this wasn't 14 years ago, she was married. And he remember that too.

"I wish we hadn't done that song" were her first word out of this spell.

"Now, what are we going to do?" was all he whisper.

And instead of crying in his car, she just got out and walked to her car, to her real life.

He just sat there, wondering... if he should hide his heart away…


End file.
